joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
E;R
Summary E;R is a YouTuber who is mostly known for his Legend of Korra and Steven Universe videos. He later gained more fame when he received a shoutout from Number 1 YouTuber PewDiePie. He is often confused for a Nazi due to his dark, edgy, and politically incorrect humor. He later appeared on MauLer's EFAP series, where they talked about random stuff with The Word of Wolf and Rags. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At Least '-1, possibly Ocean Name: EsemicolonR, E;R Origin: YouTube Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: YouTuber, Weeb, """"Crypto Fascist/Nazi"""" Powers and Abilities: 'Shitposting, 4th Wall Breaking, Youtube Manipulation, Trolling (Tricked Ryukama into believing that he's actually a Nazi), Reviewing, Weapon Mastery, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Information Manipulation (Made people vote in his favor), Reality Warping (Jontron, AVGN, and Nostalgia Critic levels), Possession (Can possess virtually anything/anyone, and can possess multiple entities at once), Magic (Turned into a Leprechaun and possessed Voldemort), Summoning, Duplication, Energy Manipulation, Size Shifting, Shapeshifting (Can turn into Black Panther, Light Yagami, his Gender Swapped Female Form, L, Pajama Sam a hat, a floating head, and The Anti Spiral), Darkness Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Sound Manipulation, The Force (Possessed Palpatine multiple times), Biological Manipulation (Can change peoples sex, weight, and skin color), Can summon/grow tentacles, Physics Manipulation (Can walk on clouds), Hellfire Manipulation (Can summon Purple Hellfire), Fire Manipulation (Can control normal fire as well), Electricity Manipulation, Corruption, Dimensional Travel, Bending (Possessed Aang), Morality Manipulation, Death and Disease Manipulation (Owns a Death Note) Resistance to Death/Disease Manipulation (Is 100% Immune to the powers of the Death Note), Madness Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At Least '-1', possibly Ocean '(Damaged PewDiePie merely by being associated with him. Did this ) 'Speed: Relativistic movement/attack speed, Very Slow via uploads (His upload schedule makes Rags look like a spam channel) Lifting Strength: Universal (Can grow large enough to fit Netfux in his hands) Striking Strength: At Least '-1', possibly Ocean (Beat the ever-loving crap out of Korra) Durability: At Least '-1', possibly Ocean (Tanked getting trashed by the Mainstream Media and only got stronger because of it. YouTube and Twitter cannot kill him off) Stamina: High (Most of his videos are over an hour-long) Range: Across the review community, Higher with PewDiePie and Media shoutouts (Pewds and the Media allowed his videos to reach people who normally would have never found them) Standard Equipment: Red Pills, a hammer, a lightsaber, some guns, scissors, and memes Intelligence: Genius (Can trick the media into believing that he is a Nazi. Makes long well-structured breakdowns of shitty movies. Can easily keep up with Mauler and his friends) Weaknesses: Getting his videos taken down. He presumably cannot control his clones very well, since a few E;R clones beat up EZPZ without his consent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Red-Pilling (Review):' Wakes you up to the absolute garbage that is the thing he is currently reviewing. *'Being shouted out by PewDiePie:' Boosts his sub count by 150,000, and allowing his Red-Pilling to reach far more people. *'Being shouted out by the Mainstream Media:' Even more potent than a shoutout from PewDiePie somehow. Others Notable Victories: Mother's Basement (Was able to convince the majority of the anime community that he had to be excommunicated. Then he proceeded to decapitate him) PewDiePie (By accident, he didn't even want to, but because PewDiePie shouted him out the media started calling Pewds a Nazi. For the fourth time in a row) Disney's Star Wars Movies (Apathetically destroyed TLJ, TFA, RO, and Solo) Steven Universe (Pissed off the fanbase) The Legend of Korra (Had to make 9 videos explaining how terrible the show was) Death Note (2017, Destroyed the shit out of it) EZPZ (A few of his Clones beat him up and doused him in bleach) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ma-Rey-Sue MauLer (MauLer is currently trying to get him on EFAP, and eventually succeeded with a lot of effort) Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:EFAP Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seol404's profiles Category:PewDiePie Category:Tier -1 Category:Ocean Tier Category:YouTube Category:Shitposter Category:Shitpost Users Category:Real Life Category:Real Life People Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Trolls Category:Review Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Madness Users Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Force Users Category:Biological Users Category:Physics Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Morality Users Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Resistance Users